Mit dem Rücken zur Wand
by kleinMonsti
Summary: Achtung: Spoiler HBP Songfic Harry und Draco treffen sich in einer regnerischen Nacht in den dunklen Gassen Londons wieder. Wie wird Harry reagieren und ist Draco wirklich so böse wie er immer schien? wird Slash
1. Chapter 1

Autor: kleinMonsti

Titel: Mit dem Rücken zur Wand

Disclaimer: Die Figuren sind bis auf einige unwichtige Nebencharaktere das Eigentum von

Johanne K. Rowling. Das Lied "Mit dem Rücken zur Wand" gehört Marius

Müller-Westernhagen und selbst die CD die ich von ihm habe ist nur geliehen.

heul

Genre: Songfic

Pairing: Draco/Harry – aber nur angedeutet

Warning: Spoiler HP6, OOC und ein wenig Gewalt kommt vor

Note: Ich glaube Songfics schreiben kann süchtig machen. Für „Herr der Ringe" hab ich

Ja nun schon eine geschrieben und nun lies mich dieses Lied einfach nicht mehr los

Bis ich es in FF unterbrachte. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ihr könntet mich ja mit einem

Klitzekleinen Review wissen lassen, wie ihr es findet.

**Mit dem Ruecken zur Wand**

In einer kleinen schäbigen Bar in den dunklen Gassen Londons bestellte der junge Mann nun schon seinen fünften Whiskey. Er war nicht älter als sechzehn, doch hier im "Buddy's cave" interessierte das niemanden. Überhaupt hier war jeder mit seinen eigenen krummen Geschäften oder den eigenen unlösbaren Problemen beschäftigt. Rexton, der Barkeeper stellte das Glas vor dem Jungen ab. Der strich sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah mit schon trübem Blick den anderen Mann an. Er öffnete den Mund und Rexton stöhne innerlich auf, schon wieder eine dieser verkorksten Lebensgeschichten, die er sich hier täglich anhören musste. Doch der Gast schloss seinen Mund wieder, winkte ab und griff "es versteht mich eh keiner" murmelnd nach dem Whiskey. vermutlich hat er recht , dachte sich der Barkeeper nur kurz dann wandte er sich den andern Leuten zu die wohl heute Abend noch eine Menge trinken würden und unnützes Gewäsch über unerwiderte Liebe oder Probleme im Beruf oder sonst irgendwas ablassen wollten.

Der Junge am Tresen blieb allein. Es war ihm auch lieber so, er schätzte die Einsamkeit. Keiner in dieser Bar fragte was ihn bedrückte, keiner wusste woher er kam, wohin er ging und keiner wollte seinen Namen erfahren. Also auch keiner dem er erzählen musste, dass er Draco Malfoy hieß, das er angehender Todesser war, aber es noch nicht mal fertig gebracht hatte, einen der größten Widersacher seines Herrn zu erledigen. Keiner dem er anvertrauen musste, dass er diesen Weg niemals aus freien Stücken gewählt hätte sondern der dunkle Lord ihn gezwungen hatte, ihm gedroht hatte seine Mutter umzubringen. Keiner dem er verraten musste, wie Voldemort mit Versagern umging, dass er sie folterte bis sie nur noch ein wimmerndes Häufchen Elend waren, dass er ihnen ganz deutlich sagte, beim nächsten Fehltritt seien sie tot, dass sich eben jene Versager in dunkle Kneipen zurückzogen; dass er so ein Versager war. All das konnte er für sich behalten, sodass es ihn in aller Ruhe weiter zerfressen konnte.

In einem ganz anderen Stadtteil hatte ein ganz anderer Junge ganz andere Sorgen. Sein Name war Harry Potter und seine Tante hatte ihn gebeten, dass er seinem Cousin Dudley nachspionieren sollte. Petunia war nicht mehr die Selbe seitdem Vernon vor ein paar Monaten die Scheidung eingereicht hatte. Er wohne mittlerweile mit seiner zehn Jahre jüngeren Sekretärin (die auch der Grund für die Scheidung war) im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Petunia war mit den beiden Jungen nach London gezogen wo sie nun in einem kleinen Appartement in Southwark wohnten. All das hatte wirklich eine eigenartige Wandlung in ihrem Verhalten nach sich gezogen. Zu Harry war sie überraschend freundlich und sie schien auch endlich erkannt zu haben, dass Dudley kein Musterknabe war. Sie verschloss nicht mehr die Augen vor dem was er tat, redete sich nicht mehr alles schön. Und sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihren Jungen. Erst vor einer Woche hatte ihn die Polizei nach Hause gebracht, weil er sich mit einem anderen Jungen auf offener Straße geprügelt hatte. Was wenn ihr Sohn nun endgültig ins Schlägermilieu abrutschen würde? Nein das durfte nicht passieren und genau das war auch der Grund, dass sie ihren Neffen bat Dudley zu folgen als der nun wieder mitten in der Nacht das Haus verlies. Sie hatte so einen besorgen Eindruck gemacht, dass Harry sich nicht in der Lage fühlte ‚Nein' zu sagen. Und so ging er nun die Straße entlang immer mit genügend Abstand zu Dudley.

Im „Buddy's cave" standen schon unzählige leere Gläser auf dem Tresen vor Draco, als der Barkeeper ihm nun noch einen Drink brachte schaute er den Jungen mit einem ernsten Blick an. „Ich hoffe du wirst das auch alles bezahlen können." Draco machte mit seiner Hand eine wegwischende Geste „Na klar." Er langte in die Tasche und zog einige glänzende Galleonen heraus. „Willst du mich verarschen oder was? Ich weis ja nicht wo du herkommst aber bei uns zahlt man mit so was.", Rexton hielt ihm einen dreckigen Geldschein unter die Nase. Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Ne also so nen Scheiß hab ich nicht dabei." Rextons Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ethan!" donnerte er so laut das es so ziemlich jeder in der Kneipe mitbekam, der noch nüchtern genug war. Ethan, wie sich herausstellte, war der immer grimmig schauende, muskelbepackte Türsteher des Hauses, der nun zum Tresen gelaufen kam. „Was gibt's?" „Das Bürschen hier hat sich den ganzen Abend vollaufen lassen, nur um mir jetzt zu erzählen, dass er so nen Scheiß wie Geld nicht bei sich hat. Würdest du ihm bitte den Ausgang zeigen?" „Klar doch."

Und so kam es, dass Draco keine zwei Minuten später ziemlich unsanft zur Tür hinaus gestoßen wurde. Er stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf den regennassen Asphalt. Ein Knacken war zu hören und Draco glaube im ersten Moment sich etwas gebrochen zu haben aber Schmerzen hatte er keine. Es sollte doch nicht etwa…? Er setzte sich auf und lies seine Hand in die Hosentasche gleiten, heraus zog er seinen Zauberstab der in der Mitte glatt gespalten war. (man das klingt so pervers) Na super auch das noch wie sollte er den jetzt ohne Magie nach Hause apperieren? Er rappelte sich auf, strich sich den gröbsten Schmutz von den Klamotten. Vom Himmel fielen noch immer dicke, schwarze Regentropfen als er die Straßen entlang lief ohne überhaupt zu wissen wo er heute Nacht noch hinsollte.

Auch konnte er nicht ahnen, dass keine drei Straßen weiter eine äußerst unangenehme Überraschung auf ihn wartete. Dort nämlich hatte sich Dudley mit seinen ‚Kumpeln' getroffen. Draco, der den Blick zum Boden gerichtet hatte bemerkte sie erst als er gegen einen von ihnen rannte und erneut auf den Fußweg fiel. Kaum hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet war er auch schon umringt von finsteren Gestalten. „Sag mal bist du etwa auf der Suche nach Ärger, Kleiner?", fragte Fergies, der Junge mit dem er zusammengestoßen war und der im Übrigen zwar keineswegs größer war als Draco aber dafür doppelt so breit. „Tschulding hab dich nicht gesehen." „Tja wär aber besser für dich gewesen wenn du uns gesehen hättest, ", bellte nun Dudley, der selbsternannte Chef der Bande. „dann nämlich, hättest du dir ne andere Straße zum spazieren gehen aussuchen konnten und dir ne Menge Ärger erspart." Dudley nickte Fergies zu und das nächste was Draco spürte war ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Er hielt sich die Hand an die Nase, aus der nun ein langes Rinnsal von Blut lief. Ein paar von den Jungs packten ihn zogen ihn aus dem Licht der Straßenlaternen hinein in eine dunkle Sackgasse. „Ok dann wolln wir mal.", sagte Dudley bösartig grinsend und lies die Fingerknöchel knacken.

Harry lief fiebrig durch die Straßen. Er hatte Dudley verloren und obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er nicht allzu weit entfernt sein konnte standen seine Chancen schlecht ihn in den dunklen Gassen wieder zu finden. „Scheiße", murmelte er und lehnte sich gegen eine Straßenlaterne. Plötzlich hörte er einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei und hämisches Lachen aus einer Seitengasse ganz in der Nähe. Klang ganz nach Dudley und seiner Bande. Schnellen Schrittes ging er den Geräuschen nach. In die Gasse fiel kein Licht und doch konnte Harry die Situation sehr gut ausmachen. Sieben dunkle Gestalten, (eine davon war Dudley soviel konnte er zweifelsfrei erkennen) die auf eine andere Person eintraten bzw. schlugen, welche zwischen ihnen am Boden lag. „Hört sofort auf damit!", schrie er so laut das es das Gejohle der Jungen übertönte. Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe in seine Richtung. „Wow", rief einer von ihnen (der Clifton hieß) „gleich zwei an einem Abend die unbedingt Prügel wollen." Er wollte schon auf Harry losgehen als Dudley ihm am Arm packte. „Denn überlässt du schön mir, das ist mein missratener Cousin, dem will ich persönlich die Fresse polieren." „Soll ich jetzt etwa Angst bekommen Duddymatz." Schallendes Gelächter der anderen Jungen folgte, welches allerdings jäh verstummte als Dudley ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. „Das wirst du mir büssen, überhaupt was mischst du dich hier eigentlich ein?" „Weil ich will das ihr den Jungen da in Ruhe lasst." „Ah und warum sollten wir?" „Weil ich in meiner Hosentasche etwas habe, dass dich davon überzeugen wird.", er warf Dudley einen viel sagenden Blick zu und dieser schluckte schwer. „Du darfst dein Ding, außerhalb dieser bekloppten Schule nicht benutzen, das weis ich ganze genau." „Na und Duddy? Hab ich doch letztes Jahr auch gemacht und bin ich geflogen?" (ziemlich zweideutiges dieses Gespräch findet ihr nicht)

„Über was reden die da?" fragte Fergies. „Weis nicht klingt aber auf jeden Fall höchst merkwürdig." „Also mir ist das zuviel Gelaber.", warf Clifton ein, „Ich lass jetzt meine Fäuste sprechen." Und damit näherte er sich Knöchel knackend Harry. Der jedoch zog seinen Zauberstab. Clifton wieherte vor Lachen. „Leute guckt euch das an der Idiot bedroht mich mit einem Stöckchen." Während sämtliche Bandenmitglieder in sein Lachen einstimmten, brach Dudley der Schweiß aus. Er wusste Gewalt würde ihnen nichts nützen aus dieser Situation raus zukommen. Blieb nur noch Kapitulation. „Äh… kommt Leute lasst uns gehen… ich meine mit Verrückten geben wir uns doch nicht ab, oder?" Clifton wischte sich eine Lachträne weg „Du hast Recht BigD… aber für Verrückte die mich mit einem Stöckchen bedrohen, mach ich gerne mal ne Ausnahme." Und er kam näher auf Harry zugeschritten, der ihm noch immer den Zauberstab entgegenhielt. „Dudley pfeif deine Kampfhunde zurück, oder…" „Oder was?", warf Fergies ein, „willst du uns etwa zu Tode pieksen?"

„Lasst ihn.", schrie Dudley, „Er ist ein Zauberer!" „Ach so ist das. Kannst du uns einen Hasen aus dem Hut ziehn?" „Ich glaube wir haben uns jetzt genug über ihn lustig gemacht. Lasst uns ihn endlich verdreschen." Noch einen Schritt machte Clifton auf ihn zu, dann erkannte Harry, das Verhandeln hier sinnlos war. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dudley. „Stupor!" ein roter Blitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und Dudley ging wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden. Seine Freunde rissen Augen und Münder auf und flohen dann so schnell sie konnte aus der Gasse, rannten dabei Harry fast über den Haufen und einige trampelten in ihrer Panik über den am Boden liegenden Bandenchef.

Draco hatte sich der Weile in der Gasse aufgesetzt und hatte das Schauspiel mit wachsender Angst verfolgt. Als die Jungen auf ihn eingeschlagen hatten, dachte er es könnte heute nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, und was passierte es kam prompt schlimmer. Zwar hatte Potter ihn verteidigt aber nur weil er entweder nicht erkannt hatte, wer er wirklich war oder aber weil er selbst sich die Genugtuung verschaffen wollte, ihm sämtliche Knochen im Leib zu brechen. Wie auch immer es konnte einfach nichts Gutes hierbei rauskommen. Er hörte Potters Stimme die durch die Gasse hallte. „Hey alles ok bei dir?" Er antwortete nicht und überlegte hastig was er tun konnte. Flucht war unmöglich da der einzige Weg aus dieser Straße an Harry vorbeiführte und apperieren konnte er, wegen seines kaputten Zauberstabes auch nicht. Verdammt er saß wirklich in der Klemme.

Sein Erzfeind machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und Draco wich instinktiv weiter in die Gasse zurück. „Hey du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich tu dir nichts." ‚Ja aber das wird sich ändern, wenn du herausfindest wer ich bin', dachte sich Draco. Harry murmelte „Lumos." Von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes fiel ein schwaches Licht. Eilig machte Malfoy einen Schritt zurück um aus dem Lichtkegel zu kommen. Er zog sich zurück bis er mit dem Rücken an eine kalte, hohe Wand stieß. Jetzt blieben ihm noch zwei Möglichkeiten: Potter gegenüber treten und kämpfen oder sich in einer Ecke zu verkriechen. Da sein Zauberstab zerbrochen war und ihm alle Glieder wehtaten entschied er sich zu Gunsten von Möglichkeit Nummer 2. Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Mit den Rücken an ein paar alte Pappkartons gelehnt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen harrte er der Dinge die da kamen. Schritte folgten. Er sah nicht hin doch er konnte fast schon spüren wie das Licht von Potters Zauberstab langsam an seinem Körper hoch wanderte.

_Wenn das Licht auf dich fällt_

_Es dir Fragen stellt_

_Und du stehst da_

_mit dem Rücken zur Wand_

_Und du stehst da mit_

_dem Rücken zur Wand_

Harry sah auf den Jungen hinab der zusammengekauert vor ihm saß. Er verstand das nicht, warum hatte der Andere nur solche Angst? Immerhin hatte er ihn doch vor Dudleys Schlägern beschützt. Harry ging vor ihm in die Hocke, und streckte seine Hand aus. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen strich er vorsichtig über die Haare des Anderen. Die beruhigend gemeinte Geste bewirkte allerdings genau das Gegenteil. Rückartig hob der Junge den Kopf und Harry sah in vor Überraschung und Schreck geweitete sturmgraue Augen, Augen die er schon zuvor gesehen hatte. Harrys Kiefer klappte nach unten als er erkannte wen er da vor sich hatte. „Malfoy?", flüsterte er ungläubig. Dann löste er sich plötzlich aus seiner Starre, stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den anderen Jungen. „Leg deinen Zauberstab auf den Boden, los!", herrschte er Draco an. „Potter du Idiot, was glaubst du eigentlich von mir? Wenn ich einen Zauberstab dabei hätte, dann hätte ich mich ja wohl gegen diese Typen selbst verteidigt, oder?" Malfoy griff in seine Hosentasche und warf Harry die zwei Teile seines Zauberstabes vor die Füße. „So damit der Herr zufrieden ist." Dracos Angst war verfolgen, in dem Moment in dem er Potter in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sie seinem alten Hass auf diesem arroganten Helden der Zaubererwelt weichen müssen.

Harry starrte den anderen noch immer an als könne er nicht glauben, dass es wirklich sein Erzfeind war der da vor ihm auf dem Boden saß. „Überrascht es dich so mich zu sehen?" „Ja.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Warum mischt du dich auch ständig in andere Leute Angelegenheiten ein. Hättest du diese Kerle mal machen lassen, wer uns beiden diese unschöne Begegnung erspart geblieben." „Ich wollte helfen. Dudley und seine Jungs verprügeln immer andere, auch wenn die ihnen nichts getan haben, einfach zum Spaß. Da musste ich doch was tun."

Draco lachte emotionslos „Du musst aber auch alles und jeden retten, oder Potter? Selbst den Mörder deines Mentors." Draco versuchte ein gehässiges Grinsen, doch es misslang ihm gründlich.

_Dein Grinsen wirkt gequält_

_Weil Ruhm und Geld nicht mehr zählt_

_Du stehst nur da _

_Mit dem Rücken zur Wand_

_Stehst einfach da_

_Mit dem Rücken zur Wand_

Er wartete darauf, dass Harry ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen würde doch dann…

„Du hast Dumbledore nicht getötet, es war Snape." „Aber ich habe ihn verraten, die Todesser nach Hogwarts gelassen und wenn Snape dass nicht für mich übernommen hätte, hätte ich meinen Auftrag auch noch zu ende geführt und Dumbledore erledigt." „Nein das hättest du nicht."„Woher willst du das wissen? Du warst doch gar nicht dabei." „Oh doch Malfoy ich war da, ich hab alles gesehen. Die Angst in deinen Augen und das Zittern deiner Hände, all das hab ich gesehen.", er zögerte kurz, dann fragte er mit fester Stimme: „Was hättest du wirklich gemacht, wenn Snape nicht gekommen wäre?"

Draco senkte den Blick. Genau das hatte er sich jetzt nun auch schon hunderte Male gefragt. Was hätte er getan? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht ob er das Vertrauen gehabt hätte um Dumbledores Hilfe anzunehmen oder ob er nur da gestanden hätte bis vielleicht ein paar Lehrer sie gefunden hätten und er nach Askaban gekommen wäre. Oder ob er am Ende doch noch die Kraft gefunden hätte den Schulleiter zu töten. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Und doch je länger er darüber nachdachte desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl eine Chance verpasst zu haben. An diesem Punkt hätte er sein Leben ändern können. Die Entscheidung hatte bei ihm gelegen zum ersten Mal hätte er selbst entscheiden können wie seine Zukunft aussah. Doch dann war es wie immer gewesen, ein andere hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Zurück blieb nur der Gedanke: Was wäre wenn? Irgendwie glaubte er, er hätte die Seite gewechselt, noch mal neu angefangen, aber diese Chance war vorbei. Man hatte ihm doch nun schon seinen Weg herausgesucht er konnte jetzt nicht mehr tun als ihn zu gehen. Was nutze es jetzt also sich darüber Gedanken zu machen?

_Lass mich_

_Lass mich nicht_

_Lass mich singen_

_Bis mein Herz zerbricht_

_Lass mich tanzen_

_Und lass mich schreien_

_Nur lass mich nie mehr allein _

Er realisierte, dass Harry ihn unentwegt anstarrte, er wartete auf eine Antwort. Er seufzte auf: „Wer weis das schon? Du warst doch dabei was glaubst du?" Jetzt war es Harry der den Blick zum Boden wandte. „Ich glaube, du hättest Dumbledore vertraut. Ich glaube du wärst auf unsere Seite gekommen.", er hob den Kopf wieder um Draco nun direkt in die Augen zu sehen, „Weil ich auch glaube, dass du nicht so kalt bist, wie du immer allen zeigen willst. Ich hab dich letztes Jahr weinen sehen. Das hat mich zum nachdenken gebracht, über den **Menschen** Draco Malfoy, der vermutlich nicht mehr ist als ein einsamer Jungen, der versucht sich und seine Familie zu schützen, der zum Todesser gemacht wurde, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte, der Voldemort Treue schwören musste, doch es noch nicht einmal fertig brachte einen der größten Widersacher seines Herrn zu töten…" „Hör auf.", schrie Draco ihn an, „Du glaubst mich zu kennen ja? Aber ich will dir mal was sagen: Niemand kennt mich, niemand weis wie ich mich fühle, am allerwenigsten du… du scheißperfekter Held und Goldjunge Gryffindors!"

_Wenn das Licht dir vergibt_

_Weil es dich trotz allem liebt_

_Und du stehst da_

_Ohne Vertrauen_

_Und du stehst da_

_Nicht fähig zu vertrauen_

„Draco…" „Und wage es nicht mich Draco zu nennen.", der Slytherin zitterte vor Wut. Da kam dieser besserwisserische Typ auf einmal daher und erzählte ihm wie es in ihm drin aussah, was bildete er sich eigentlich ein. Und das Schlimmste war ja, dass er mit allem was er gesagt hatte, vollkommen richtig lag. „Malfoy,", fing Harry noch einmal an, „Malfoy ich will dir doch nur helfen, noch ist nichts entschieden, noch kannst du dich unserer Seite anschließen."

„Warum tust du das? Warum willst du mir noch eine Chance geben, ausgerechnet du? Warum bringst du mich nicht einfach um? Ich weis, dass du das könntest, das hast du mir letztes Jahr sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Also Warum um alles in der Welt willst du, dass ich auf eure Seite komme?" Harry atmete tief durch. „Weil ich glaube, dass es das ist was Dumbledore gewollt hätte. Er wollte dir die Möglichkeit geben von Voldemort loszukommen und für mich ist alles was er in seinem Leben getan hat ziemlich weise gewesen." „Glaubst du, dass es auch weise von ihm war Snape zu vertrauen?" Harry bis sich auf die Unterlippe doch Draco fuhr in eisigem Ton fort, „Was wenn du mir vertraust und ich dich dann auch verrate? Was wenn die dunkle Seite in mir stärker ist als du glaubst? Was dann Potter?" Der Angesprochene hatte den Kopf gesengt und schien nicht fähig irgendetwas zu erwidern. „Besser du verschwindest jetzt Potter bevor mir noch eine Möglichkeit einfällt, dich dem dunklen Lord auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren und damit meine Stellung bei ihm deutlich zu verbessern."

_Wenn das Licht dich verliert_

_Weil es dich nicht mehr spürt _

_Und du stehst da _

_die Erde verbrannt_

_Noch immer da _

_im Niemandsland_

Harry schaute Draco nun noch einmal direkt in die Augen. Draco hatte erwartet Hass zu sehen doch er konnte in den smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers nicht mehr finden als Enttäuschung und eine Art Mutlosigkeit. Harry machte den Mund auf um noch etwas zu sagen.

„Lass mich.", sagte Draco nur kühl, und Harry wandte sich ab, ging die Gasse zurück in Richtung seines immer noch bewusstlosen Cousins. Draco sah ihm hinterher. Immer noch konnte er nicht glauben, was grade passiert war. Potter, Harry Potter hatte ihm, seinen Erzfeind Hilfe angeboten und das nach allem, was geschehen war. Und er? Er hatte nicht angenommen. Warum nicht? War er zu stolz gewesen? Oder einfach nur dumm? War seine Seele doch so schwarz wie immer alle behauptet hatten? Draco konnte es sich selbst beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte er bedauert, dass er damals Dumbeldores Angebot nicht mehr hatte annehmen können und nun hatte er das nächste ausgeschlagen. Gut Fall geklärt er war einfach nur dumm entsetzlich dumm.

„Lass mich nicht…allein", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit in die Harry verschwunden war. Wie viele Chancen würden ihm den noch geboten werden. Hatte er nicht schon viel zu viele unbeachtet gelassen. Würde man ihn wohl noch einmal bitten, die Seiten zu wechseln? Wohl kaum. Nein er konnte nicht warten bis so etwas noch einmal passierte. Er musste handeln und zwar genau jetzt. „Warte!", schrie er so laut er konnte und dann rannte er, rannte in Richtung des blassen Licht das von Potters Zauberstab ausgehen musste.

_Lass mich_

_Lass mich nicht_

_Lass mich singen_

_Bis mein Herz zerbricht_

_Lass mich tanzen_

_Und lass mich schreien_

_Nur lass mich nie mehr allein _

„Potter, warte ich hab mir's überlegt." Doch der andere schien sich nicht zu kümmern. Er kniete sich neben seinen ohnmächtigen Cousin. „Harry!" Sein Kopf zuckte nach oben als er seinen Vornamen hörte. Er fixierte den Blonden kurz, dann antwortete er mit seltsam kühler Stimme: „Lass es Malfoy, du hattest Recht, ich kann dir nicht vertrauen. So wie du mir nicht vertrauen willst." „Harry verzeih aber bis zum heutigen Tag hab ich mir ja noch nicht mal selbst vertraut. Trotzdem, Harry ich fühle, nein ich **weis,** dass ich das Dunkle in mir besiegen kann aber nicht allein. Es fällt mir schwer das zuzugeben aber ich brauche deine Hilfe." Harry sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen, soviel spiegelte sich in diesen eisgrauen Seen, Hilflosigkeit, Erwartung, Angst und irgendwo dazwischen versteckt ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung. Und Harry wusste, würde er Draco jetzt abweisen, dann wären es diese Augen, die ihn ein Leben lang verfolgen würden. Er seufzte. „Na gut. Du kannst erstmal mit zu mir kommen, ok?" „Ok."

Noch immer hielten sie Blickkontakt, keiner von Beiden war bereit, diesen Moment jetzt zu zerstören. Und da war plötzlich noch etwas in Dracos Augen. Etwas, das Harrys wissen lies, dass er diesem Jungen vertrauen konnte, etwas, das sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, etwas unglaublich schönes, etwas…

„Orhh. Mein Kopf." Harry trennte sich von Dracos Augen und schaute stattdessen auf seinen Cousin, der sich langsam ein Stück aufrappelte. Dann erkannte er Harry und zuckte zusammen. „Keine Panik, ich hab nicht vor dich heut noch mal zu verhexen.", sagte Harry und ging auf ihn zu um ihn dann am Arm zu packen und ihn mit Mühe und Not wieder auf die Beine zog. „Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause. Tante Petunia macht sich garantiert schon höllische Sorgen um dich. Komm Draco." Dudley wandte den Kopf und sah nun auch den Slytherin. „Wa…wa was?", stammelte er. „Er kommt auch mit Dudley." „Aber warum." „Damit ich auch noch Gelegenheit dazu bekomme mich an dir zu rächen.", warf Draco mit einem Grinsen ein und selbst Harry musste sich beherrschen bei Dudleys versteinerter Miene nicht loszulachen. „Dudley ich erklär dir das vielleicht später aber jetzt lasst uns gehen ich will noch vor Sonnenaufgang zu Hause sein ok?" Keiner widersprach und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Dudley lies Revue passieren, was er von diesem Abend mitbekommen hatte und fragte sich was dieser komische Junge, der nun scheinbar mit zu ihnen nach Hause kam mit Harry zu tun hatte. Aber er dachte auch an seine Mutter. Harry hatte gesagt sie hätte sich Sorgen gemacht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich je sorgen würde sie war doch immer so kalt und gefasst…

Draco hingegen fragte sich wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Würden die anderen Zauberer der ‚guten' Seite ihm genau so bereitwillig aufnehmen wie Harry? Was wenn Voldemort erst einmal von seiner Entscheidung erfahren hatte? Er griff sich an den Unterarm, wo unter dem Stoff seines Hemdes das dunkle Mal in seine Haut gebrannt war. Die Todesser waren kein Club wo man einfach so aussteigen konnte und trotzdem Draco vertraute, darauf, dass sein Erzfeind, nein wohl eher ehemaliger Erzfeind und Weltverbesserer Harry Potter auch ihn retten konnte.

Und Harry, Harry dachte noch immer an dieses ‚Etwas' in Dracos Augen. In einem anderen Leben, zu einer anderen Zeit und mit einem anderen Draco Malfoy hätte er es wohl ‚Liebe' genannt. Doch im Hier und Jetzt war das vollkommen abwegig. Oder?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Äh ja irgendjemand an ner Fortsetzung interessiert?

P.S. Natürlich ist es abwegig aber dafür sind sie ja ooc ne?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Es war gegen 4.00 Uhr als sie endlich das Appartement in Southwark erricht hatten. Harry zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete leise die Tür um Tante Petunia nicht zu wecken sollte sie schon schlafen. Doch sie war noch wach und als sie die Tür knarren hörte kam sie in den Flur gelaufen.


	2. Chapter 2

rupft an einer Blume herum Sie hassen mich, sie hassen mich nicht, sie hassen mich, sie hassen mich nicht…

Allen Grund hättet ihr ja dazu mir gehörig den Marsch zu blasen denn:

Hat es ewig gedauert mit dem Update

ist dieser Kapitel ziemlich kurz

ist es außerordentlich langweilig

Tja was soll ich sagen, meine Muse ist im Urlaub und genau dasselbe mach ich jetzt auch. Die Koffer sind schon gepackt und in 7 Stunden geht's ab nach Berlin. (Vielleicht treff ich ja da zufällig meine Muse wieder, ich meine eine Stadt in der laut Statistik 10 der Einwohner schwul sind das ist doch der perfekte Urlaubsort für ne Slashautorinnenmuse) Naja hoffen wir einfach das Beste…

Es war gegen 4.00 Uhr als sie endlich das Appartement in Southwark erricht hatten. Harry zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete leise die Tür um Tante Petunia nicht zu wecken sollte sie schon schlafen. Doch sie war noch wach und als sie die Tür knarren hörte kam sie in den Flur gelaufen. Harry sah ihr an, dass sie unendlich erleichtert war, dass Dudley bei ihnen war. Dann jedoch fiel ihr Blick auf Draco. „Wer bist du denn?", frage sie leicht skeptisch. „Ich heiße Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ich bin… ich bin ein Schulfreund von Harry." Petunia Nasenflügel blähten sich leicht. Harry wusste, dass Draco genau das Falsche gesagt hatte, denn obwohl seine Tante in der letzten Zeit durchaus freundlicher geworden war, verabscheute sie noch immer jedwede Form der Zauberei.

„Es ist so…", sagte Harry schnell, „Ich hab Draco in der Stadt getroffen und er hat mir geholfen Dudley zu suchen. Als wir ihn dann endlich gefunden hatten, meinte Draco, dass er nicht weis wie er jetzt noch nach Hause kommen sollte und da hab ich ihn angeboten hier zu übernachten, ist das ok?"

„Na Meinetwegen", sagte Petunia spitz und damit verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Ich… ich geh dann auch mal zu Bett.", meinte Dudley, dem es scheinbar Angst einjagte mit den beiden jungen Zauberern allein zu bleiben. Den Hintern fest an die Wand gepresst, rutschte er in Richtung seines Zimmers und war sichtlich erleichtert als er endlich die Tür hinter sich schleißen konnte. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf dann sah er Harry mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Was ist den in den gefahren? Glaubt der etwa ich will ihn vergewaltigen?" Harry musste lachen. „Ne, er hatte nur mal ein traumatisches Erlebnis mit einem Zauber, der damit endete, dass ihm ein Ringelschwanz gewachsen ist." „Ah ha.", machte Draco, wobei auch nicht umhin kam zu grinsen.

„Na gut, ich denke wir sollten jetzt auch noch mal ein paar Stunden schlafen.", bemerkte Harry, „Komm mit ich geb dir ein Laken und eine Decke und dann kannst du's dir auf der Couch gemütlich machen." Draco folgte dem anderen in sein Zimmer. Harry öffnete einen großen Schrank und reichte ihm die Sachen. Damit ging Draco wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Gute Nacht.", rief Harry ihm hinterher. Draco drehte sich noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht.", sagte auch er und dann etwas leiser: „Danke."

Sekundenlang sahen sie einander in die Augen, dann schloss Harry die Tür zwischen ihnen. Ohne sich auszuziehen warf er sich aufs Bett. In der Stille um ihn her hallten Dracos Worte ungewöhnlich laut in seinen Ohren wieder; Danke . Wie oft hatte er das schon in seinem Leben gehört. Doch nun da es von den Lippen seines eigentlichen Feindes kam, da war es etwas Besonderes, gleichzeitig aber auch etwas, das ihn durcheinander brachte, da war es bedeutend, so als wäre es genau das, was einen endgültigen Schlussstrich unter ihre Feindschaft zog und damit die Möglichkeit schuf etwas Neues aufzubauen.

Draco lag der Weile auf dem Sofa und starrte geistesabwesend auf die kalkweiße Zimmerdecke und obwohl er sich kaum rührte rasten seine Gedanken unaufhaltsam. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er noch einmal alles was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Hätte ihm jemand diese Ereignisse vor ein paar Monaten vorausgesagt hätte er vermutlich im St.Mungo einen schweren Fall von geistiger Verwirrtheit gemeldet. Es war einfach alles so unglaublich.

Harry Potter, ausgerechnet der Junge mit dem er seit sechs Jahren verfeindet war, hatte ihm geholfen und ihn dazu überredet die Seiten zu wechseln. Erneut umfasste er seinen rechten Unterarm. Er wusste wie Voldemort mit Verrätern umging, sie gehörten nicht zu der Sorte von Menschen, die bei einer Begegnung mit ihm auf einen schmerzlosen Tod hoffen konnten. Doch trotz allem hatte Draco das Gefühl endlich einmal etwas richtig gemacht zu haben. Es fühlte sich gut an zu wissen, dass man nicht länger eine Spielfigur des dunklen Lords war und dieses Gefühl wischte seine Ängste beiseite.

Doch da war noch etwas worüber er unweigerlich nachdenken musste und das war Harry Potter. Wieso wusste er so genau wie er sich fühlte, woher nahm er die Kraft so bedingungslos zu verzeihen und warum fühlte er selbst auf einmal so eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu diesem Jungen?

Harry schreckte keine drei Stunden aus dem kurzen Schlaf hoch. Er hatte wieder einen Albtraum gehabt. Seit dem letzten Jahr wurde es immer schlimmer, immer mehr einzelne Punkte seines Lebens setzten sich zu einem schrecklichen Film zusammen, der ihn nun fast keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen lies.

Er sah Menschen mit dunklen Umhängen, das Gesicht hinter schrecklich verzerrten Masken verborgen, Voldemort wie er dem dampfenden Kessel entstieg, Cedrics Tod, Sirius' weit aufgerissene Augen als er durch den Vorhang stürzte, den Mord an Albus Dumbledore, grünes Licht, dann der Schrei seiner eigenen Mutter und dieses eiskalte Lachen des schwarzen Lords.

Er fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde, bis ihm diese Träume endgültig den Verstand raubten. Er sah auf die Uhr, es war erst 8.00, doch es hatte jetzt auch keinen Sinn mehr liegen zu bleiben, er würde eh keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Also stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Im Wohnzimmer stellte er verwundert fest, dass das Sofa leer war. Draco war scheinbar auch schon wach. Harry betrat die Küche und tatsächlich, Draco stand da und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sein Shirt hatte er ausgezogen und das Sonnenlicht tanzte über den nackten Oberkörper und den blonden Haarschopf.

Sekundenlang stand Harry nur da und starrte den anderen Jungen an. Dann jedoch wurde ihm urplötzlich klar **Was** er da eigentlich tat und mit errötenden Wangen wandte er den Blick ab.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein Potter." Dracos amüsiert klingende Stimme zerriss die Stille um sie her, „Ich weis, dass ich umwerfend aussehe." Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er sich zu Harry um, dessen Röte sich noch um eine Nuance vertiefte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Draco seine Reaktion durch die Spiegelung im Fenster gesehen haben musste.

„Gut zu wissen, dass du trotz allem noch das alte Großmaul bist.", nuschelte Harry und machte sich mit außergewöhnlicher Hingabe an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen.

Im Stillen erwartete er einen weiteren zynischen Kommentar von Draco doch es kam Keiner. „Willst du auch nen Kaffee?", fragte Harry unvermittelt. Draco starrte auf das kleine Gerät an dem der andere herumhantierte. „Mit dem Ding kann man Kaffee machen?" „Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ja."

Harry nahm die Kanne mit dem Kaffee aus der Halterung, fischte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und setzte sich an den Tisch, Draco tat es ihm gleich. Harry schenkte ihnen beiden ein und so saßen sie eine Weile still beisammen, tranken ihren Kaffee und verdrängten damit endlich den letzten Rest der Müdigkeit.

„Wir müssen uns im Übrigen noch etwas einfallen lassen, wenn du noch hier bleiben willst. Ich meine gestern haben wir ja gesagt es wäre bloß zu spät für dich um noch nach Hause zu gehen", bemerkte Harry plötzlich. „Wir könnten ihr erzählen, dass ich meine Schlüssel verloren habe und meine Eltern im Urlaub sind." „Das kannst du vergessen, Tante Petunia würde dir mit Freuden einen Schlüsseldienst bezahlen nur um dich los zu werden." „Warum hast du deiner Tante eigentlich nicht die Wahrheit erzählt?" „Weist du sie kann Leute die zaubern können einfach nicht ausstehen, deshalb war das die einfachste Möglichkeit sie dazu zu bringen dich hier übernachten zu lassen."

Und bevor die Beiden noch einen besseren Plan austüfteln konnten betrat eine ziemlich müde wirkende Petunia und ein nicht viel munterer aussehender Dudley die Küche. Beide setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch (Dudley war darauf bedacht so weit wie möglich von Draco entfernt zu sein) Harry stand auf und reichte auch den beiden je eine Tasse Kaffee. Er wollte sich gerade selber wieder hinsetzen da klingelte es an der Tür. „Ich geh schon.", sagte Harry.

So sollte sich jemand tatsächlich dafür interessieren, wer da an der Tür ist beziehungsweise wie es weitergeht: Das nächste (vermutlich längere) Kapitel hab ich schon begonnen und werde es vermutlich in zwei Wochen, wenn ich wieder da bin und HPB auf Deutsch gelesen hab, beenden und hochstellen.

… bis dann… KleinMonsti


	3. Chapter 3

-singt- wer hat an der Uhr gedreht, ist es wirklich schon so spät? _Monstis Gewissen: Allerdings meine Liebe, du hast die Leser schon wieder länger als lang warten lassen._ -kneift ihren nicht vorhandenen Schwanz ein- Es tut mir Leid. _Gewissen: Das sollte es allerdings auch. _

Ja ich hab mal wieder getrödelt und noch nicht mal ne gute Entschuldigung dafür. Ok ich hatte ziemlich viel um die Ohren aber ich bin trotzdem sauer auf mich selbst, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wie auch immer sollte es Leute geben die sich an diese Story erinnern und auf ein weiteres Kapitel gehofft haben… Hier ist es:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ging hinaus in den Flur. Als er die Tür öffnete erblickte er Nymphadora Tonks, die eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein violettes Top trug. Harry fiel sofort auf, dass die mausbraune Tönung ihrer Haare wieder dem bonbonrosa gewichen war. Er freute sich als er sah, dass sie lächelte, offenbar war sie endlich wieder die Alte. Harry fragte sich ob Remus etwas damit zu tun hatte. Doch erst einmal lag ihm eine andere Frage auf der Zunge.

„Tonks, was machst du hier?" „Was ich hier mache? Dich abholen natürlich. Hätten wir gewusst, dass du nicht mehr im Ligusterweg bist, hätten wir dich viel früher ins Hauptquartier geschafft. Aber wir haben erst jetzt davon erfahren." Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gefror jäh. „Der Orden hat ein wenig den Überblick verloren seit… Dumbledore… nicht mehr da ist." Sie schluckte. „Wie auch immer, pack deine Sachen und dann geht's los."

„Ähm Tonks…" Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass er dem Orden die Sache mit Draco erzählen musste aber er hatte gehofft, das mit Remus in aller Ruhe klären zu können und nicht mit Tonks zwischen Tür und Angel.

„Es… es gibt da etwas…", doch weiter kam Harry nicht den Tonks stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, zückte dann blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und zielte damit über Harrys Schulter. „Bleib wo du bist Freundchen oder ich fluch dich in die nächste Woche."

Harry brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, dass Draco in ihrem Sichtfeld aufgetaucht war. „Tonks es ist alles in Ordnung. Nimm den Zauberstab runter." „Harry da steht ein Todesser in deinem Wohnzimmer und du willst mir sagen es wäre alles in Ordnung.", ihre Stimme war ein paar Oktaven höher als sonst. „Ehemaliger Todesser.", warf Draco ein.

Tonks verwirrter Blick wanderte zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her. Sie war eine exzellent ausgebildete Aurorin aber auf diese Situation hätte sie kein Training der Welt vorbeireiten können. „Das möchte ich jetzt gerne erklärt haben." „Ja Tonks. Nimm den Zauberstab runter, dann gehen wir in die Küche und ich erzähl dir alles, ok?" „Meinetwegen.", sie senkte den Zauberstab behielt Draco jedoch scharf im Auge.

Harry ging ihnen beiden voraus in die Küche, wo immer noch Dudley und Petunia saßen. „Wer war denn nun an der Tür Harry?", fragte seine Tante. „Das war ich.", warf Tonks ein und Petunia drehte sich zu der Frau um, die gerade im Türrahmen erschienen war. „Mein Name ist Nymphadora Tonks.", sie streckte die Hand aus und Petunia schüttelte sie. „Angenehm.", sagte sie doch Harry erkannte die gequälte Höfflichkeit in ihrer Stimme und auch, dass sich ihre Nasenflügel beim Anblick von Tonks rosa Haaren leicht blähten.

„Sie sind sicher auch eine Freundin von Harry?" „Allerdings." Dudley schien die Vorstellung von gleich drei Zauberern in einer Küche ziemlich nervös zu machen. Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Äh wäre es möglich, dass ich die Beiden allein sprechen könnte?", fragte Tonks immer noch an Petunia gewandt und deutete zu Harry und Draco hinüber.

Petunia schien der Gedanke gar nicht zu gefallen, von einer völlig Fremden aus ihrer eigenen Küche geschmissen zu werden, doch Dudley kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach und stürmte davon. Letztendlich ging auch seine Mutter.

Tonks ließ sich auf einem nun freien Stuhl nieder. „Kann ich erstmal nen Kaffee haben?" „Ja klar.", sagte Harry und ging hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine. „Dieses Teil kann Kaffee machen?", fragte Tonks skeptisch und Draco musste lachen. „Genau das, hab ich ihn auch schon gefragt." „Und?" „Ja funktioniert." Tonks beäugte Dracos Tasse. „Und schmeckt das auch, was dieser kleine, schwarze, Kasten produziert." Draco nickte. „Is ganz in Ordnung."

Harry schaute verwundert zu den Beiden herüber. Es war unglaublich wie schnell Zauberer mit einander grün werden konnte, wenn sie über Muggeldinge sprachen, von denen sie absolut nichts verstanden. Er holte für Tonks noch eine Tasse und kam mit dem frisch gebrühten Kaffee zurück zum Tisch.

„So.", meinte Tonks und nahm die Tasse entgegen, „und jetzt hättet ihr wohl die Güte mich darüber aufzuklären was hier eigentlich läuft?"

Ein längeres Gespräch folgte, indem Harry und Draco, der jungen Aurorin die Vorfälle der letzten Nacht schilderten. Draco erzählte, wenn auch nur kurz, warum er zum Todesser wurde und das er gedacht hatte, damit seine Familie schützen zu können. Tonks hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte ein oder zweimal mit dem Kopf; sie schien die Beweggründe des Slytherins zu begreifen und ebenso Harrys Gründe ihm helfen zu wollen.

„Ok und was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte Tonks als sie geendet hatten. „Ich schlage vor Draco kommt mit ins Hauptquartier." „Welches Hauptquartier?", warf Draco ein. „Das des Phönixordens.", erklärte Harry. „Wenn du irgendwo sicher bist, dann da. Also kommst du mit?" Draco nickte. „Gut dann können wir ja los." Meinte der Gryffindor doch Tonks schien das anders zu sehen.

„Oh nein, vergiss es Minerva bringt mich um." „Aber Tonks…" „Kein Aber. Ich kann das nicht verantworten." „Aber ich dachte du glaubst mir und Draco." „Ja das tue ich aber bevor ihr nicht Minerva überzeugt habt, kann ich Draco nicht ins Hautquartier lassen. Du kennst sie doch. Sie würde ausrasten."

„Gut dann gehen wir zwei erstmal alleine und ich rede mit McGonagall.", beschloss Harry. „Na von mir aus.", sagte Tonks, „dann machen wir uns am besten gleich auf den Weg Minerva will dich so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit wissen." Sie stand auf und ging zurück in den Flur. Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen „Bis später." von Draco, dann folgte er der jungen Aurorin.

Und so wanderten Harry und Tonks wenig später durch die noch nassen Straßen Londons. Harry legte sich im Kopf schon seine Worte zurecht mit denen er Professor McGonagall davon überzeugen wollte, Draco den Zutritt zu Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf zu gestatten.

Sie gingen eine Weile und dann kamen sie endlich an den kleinen Platz in dessen Mitte ein Fleckchen Gras wucherte. Harry schaute sich verdutzt um. Er konnte nirgends das alte Haus der Blacks sehen. Tonks schien seinen verwirrten Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Keine Sorge Harry, wir sind schon richtig. Es ist nur… wir mussten einen neuen Fidelius-Zauber auf das Haus legen. Minerva ist jetzt die Geheimniswahrerin des Hautquartiers. Warte…", sie kramte in ihren Hosentaschen, „Sie hat mir einen Zettel mitgegeben… ah da ist er ja.", sie zog ein zerknittertes Stück Papier hervor und reichte es Harry. Er strich den Zettel glatt und las die Worte:

_Das Hautquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London._

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es genau dieselben Worte waren, die es ihm schon zwei Jahre zuvor ermöglicht hatten, das Haus zwischen Nummer elf und dreizehnzu sehen. Die Schrift jedoch war eine andere, die von Professor McGonagall, er kannte sie von den häufig kritischen Bemerkungen unter seinen Verwandlungsaufsätzen. Harry hob den Blick und wie damals auch quetschte sich ein zusätzliches Haus zwischen die anderen Gebäude.

Tonks zog ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und tippte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen, dann zerknüllte sie das Papier und lies es zu Boden fallen. Es explodierte in etwa wie eine Knallerbse mit denen Muggelkinder zu Silvester spielten. „Ich find das lustiger, als die Dinger einfach abzufackeln.", sagte Tonks auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin. „Und nun komm, lass uns reingehen."

Tonks ging ihm voran auf die zerkratzte Tür zu und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab dagegen bevor sie, sie so leise wie möglich öffnete. „Still jetzt Harry. Wir haben es immer noch nicht geschafft Sirius Mutter loszuwerden." Sie schlichen durch die Eingangshalle und die alte Treppe empor. Tonks führte Harry durch einen langen Korridor im 2. Stock und blieb dann plötzlich vor einer der Türen, die links und rechts den Flur säumten stehen.

„Minerva ist da drin, versuch dein Glück aber mach dir ja nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Ich geh in die Küche und helf Molly." Harry sah ihr noch kurz nach wie sie den Korridor entlang huschte dann wandte er sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen wieder der Tür zu und klopfte an.

„Herein!", kam es von hinter der Tür. Harry drückte die Klinke herunter und trat ein. Professor McGonagall saß an einem massiven Eichenholzschreibtisch (was für ein Wort) und musterte Harry über die Gläser ihrer Brille hinweg.

„Es freut mich, dass sie wohlbehalten bei uns angekommen sind Mr. Potter." Harry nickte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Danke Professor. Und… äh… ich… ich müsste da noch etwas mit ihnen besprechen." Professor McGonagall hob eine ihrer schmalen Augenbrauen. „Es ist wirklich wichtig"

„Gut dann setzten sie sich." Sie deutet auf einen zerschlissenen, fleckigen Sessel der in der Ecke des Zimmers stand. Harry holte ihn und stellte ihn direkt vor den Schreibtisch, so dass er sich McGonagall gegenüber setzten konnte.

„Nun worum geht es?" „Es ist wegen… es geht um Draco Malfoy." McGonagalls Mine verfinsterte sich. „Was ist mit ihm?" „Ich hab ihn diesen Sommer, besser gesagt gestern Nacht getroffen. Er ist kein Todesser mehr, also er will keiner mehr sein und…", Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft, „…ich möchte, dass er bei uns im Hauptquartier einziehen kann."

„Mister Potter, sie wollen also, dass ich…", ihr rechtes Augenlied zuckte, „…, dass ich denjenigen der die Todesser nach Hogwarts geschleust hat und damit auch eine extrem große Schuld an Albus Tod trägt auf Tee und Kekse und einem gemütlichen Gespräch hier in den Orden einlade! Was um alles in der Welt denken sie sich eigentlich dabei Potter!" „Ich denke; …", entgegnete Harry, der nun auch langsam grantig wurde, „…dass jeder ein Recht auf eine zweite Chance hat."

„So wie Snape? Oh nein Potter, diesen Fehler wird der Orden nicht noch einmal begehen." „Aber es ist vollkommen anders…ich weis, dass wir ihm vertrauen können. Außerdem wenn er jetzt wieder geht werden ihn die Todesser höchst wahrscheinlich umbringen." „Es würde ihm recht geschehen.", zischte McGonagall und so hatte Harry sie noch nie reden gehört. „Über die Schwelle dieses Hauses setzt er jedenfalls keinen Fuß!"

„Ob er einen Fuß hier hereinsetzt oder nicht ist immer noch meine Entscheidung.", sagte Harry, der gar nicht mehr bemerkte wie er sich in seine Wut hineinsteigerte. „Immerhin gehört dieses Haus mir!"

Professor McGonagalls Lippe wurde schmaler als Harry sie je zuvor gesehen hatte und für einen Augenblick dachte er, sie würde vor Zorn explodieren. Sie schnaube und ihre Nasenflügel erbeten doch dadurch schien sie sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Schön Potter, sie haben anscheinend ziemlich großes Vertrauen in diesen Malfoy, wenn sie sich so für ihn einsetzten also sagen sie mir eins: **Woher **wollen sie wissen, dass er sie vom dunklen Lord abgewendet hat?"

Harry suchte nach einer guten Erklärung. McGonogall würde es wohl kaum reichen, dass er es einfach fühlen konnte auch wenn das die Wahrheit war. Er musste ihr handfeste Beweise liefern. Also schilderte Harry ihr die Szene auf dem Turm, als Draco nicht fähig war Dumbledore umzubringen.

„… und dann hat seinen Zauberstab gesenkt, Professor, ich bin mir sicher wenn in diesem Moment nicht die Todesser gekommen wären, hätte er sich schon damals unserer Seite angeschlossen." „Ich hoffe sie haben Recht Potter, andernfalls wäre die Gefahr für sie wohl am allergrößten, wenn Draco Malfoy nun hier einzieht." „Heißt das sie sind einverstanden?"

„So würde ich es nicht nennen Potter aber sie lassen mir ja kaum eine andere Wahl. Wenn ich es ihnen verbiete, würden sie am Ende wahrscheinlich sogar noch fordern, dass ich ein anders Hauptquartier für den Orden finde (Harry senkte den Blick – das hatte er tatsächlich vorgehabt.) und dann wären sie hier allein mit ihm und die Gefahr noch größer. So haben sie wenigstens immer ein oder zwei Auroren um sich. Ich werde die anderen Mitglieder davon in Kenntnis setzten und sie gehen jetzt am Besten und holen Mr. Malfoy."

Sie kramte in ihrem Schreibtisch und zog ein kleines Stück Pergament heraus. Sie kritzelte ein paar Worte darauf und reichte es dann Harry. „Geben sie ihm das, damit er den Grimmauldplatz zwölf sehen kann." „Alles klar.", sagte Harry und wandte sich zum gehen. Er war gerade an der Tür angelangt, als ihm etwas ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde. Er drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Professor, da ist noch etwas." Professor McGonagall sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ja?" „Könnten sie ein Team von Auroren zu Dracos Mutter schicken? Ich glaube sie ist in Gefahr jetzt wo ihr Sohn die Seiten gewechselt hat." „Ich werde sehn, was ich tun kann Potter in Ordnung?" Harry nickte und verschwand dann möglichst schnell aus dem Zimmer, denn der Professorin war anzusehen, dass sie nicht mehr besonders viel von seiner Anwesenheit hielt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war's auch schon wieder, wenigstens länger als das letzte. Ich gebe mein Bestes, dass das nächste chap schneller fertig wird; großes Gryffindorehrenwort.

PS. Ich weis ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, wie lang die Geschichte wird. Im Moment hab ich so ca. 8 – 10 geplant, könnte sich aber noch ändern.

PPS. Bald kommt endlich richtige Schwung (d.h. Slash) in die Sache.

PPPS. An dieser Stelle noch ein kleines Dankeschön an Hirsch und Ponyhütchen für den mentalen Arschtritt der mal wieder dringend nötig gewesen war.


	4. Chapter 4

Halli, Hallo. Es geht weiter! Wenn auch mal wieder ziemlich spät. Dafür gibt's jetzt endlich Slash (+Fähnchen schwenk+ Ole Ole Ole Ole) – wenn auch _nur_ in Form eines Kusses. Wenn ich ehrlich bin ist das bisher mein zweitliebstes Kapitel (nach dem ersten) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch – Read and Review (Biddööö!)

Nach dem Gespräch mit McGonagall verlief der restliche Vormittag eigentlich relativ unspektakulär. Harry schlenderte durch die sonnenbeschienen Straßen zurück zum Appartement seiner Verwandten, packte rasch seine Sachen in den großen Hogwartskoffer und machte sich dann gemeinsam mit Draco auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier.

Dank des kleinen Zettels von McGonagall, war es auch Draco möglich den Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 zu sehen und so betraten sie gemeinsam das alte Haus, wobei Harry daraufhin wies, leise zu sein um Mrs. Black nicht aufzuwecken.

In der kerzenerleuchteten Einganshalle angekommen bemerkten sie Professor McGonagall, die gerade die Treppe hinuntergelaufen kam und als sie Harry und Draco sah, kam sie auf die Beiden zugeschritten. Harry glaubte ein zorniges Glitzern in ihren Augen zu sehen und er irrte sich damit keineswegs, wie ihm bewusst wurde als McGonagall begann ihn anzuschreien.

„Wo bitte waren sie gerade Mister Potter?" „Ich…", stammelte Harry überrascht, er hatte keine Ahnung was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte. „Ich habe Malfoy abgeholt. Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt." „Ja schon Potter aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihnen auch noch erklären muss, dass es unumgänglich für sie ist einen ausgebildeten Auroren mitzunehmen. Sie stehen doch ganz oben auf der Liste der Leute die Voldemort beseitigen möchte."

Sie schrie nun noch einwenig lauter und Harry bemerkte, wie die mottenzerfressenen Samtvorhänge vor denen sie stand leicht flatterten. Tonks kam herbeigelaufen und legte den Finger an die Lippen, doch die Professorin nahm keine Notiz von ihr.

„Ich hätte wirklich mehr von ihnen erwartet Potter." Doch ihre Stimme wurde von einer noch bissigeren übertönt. „Abschaum!" Sie hatte es geschafft, das Portrait von Mrs. Black aufzuwecken und eben diese gab nun wieder einmal sämtliche Beschimpfungen von sich, die sie auf Lager hatte, auch wenn es McGonagall in ihrer Standpauke nicht wirklich zu stören schien. „Schlammblüter!" „sie haben äußerst… „Dreck" …unverantwortlich…" „Blutsverräter!" „…gehandelt." Harry schwirrte der Kopf. McGonagall und Mrs. Black, das war mindestens eine keifende Hexe zu viel.

„Minerva, beruhige dich.", sagte Tonks und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „ihnen ist ja nichts passiert." „Mutanten!" „Und du halt endlich die Klappe du alte, keifende Schachtel!", schnauzte sie das Gemälde an. Doch Ms. Black machte keine Anstalten zu verstummen, sondern schrie nur noch lauter. „Dreck! Abschaum! Verräter!" und so beschlossen alle Anwesenden sich erst einmal in den ersten Stock zurückzuziehen. (bis auf Tonks – sie ging in die Küche)

Oben angekommen warf McGonagall Harry noch einen letzten finsteren Blick zu sagte jedoch nur: „Potter zeigen sie Malfoy sein Zimmer, er bekommt das, direkt neben ihrem, die anderen sind im Moment eh alle belegt." Harry nickte und ging Draco voran durch den Flur bis ganz zum Ende. „Also. Das ist mein Zimmer sagte Harry und deutete auf die letzte Tür im Gang, „und demnach ist das dann wohl deins.", er zeigte auf die Tür davor.

Die Beiden Jungen wollten gerade in ihre Zimmer gehen als sie jemanden die Treppen hinaufeilen hörten. Harry drehte den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung und sah Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sein Umhang war an einer Schulter zerrissen und er schien völlig außer Atem zu sein er stürzte auf McGonagall zu und begann aufgeregt mit ihr zu tuscheln. Wenige Augenblicke später kam die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts auf die Beiden Jungen zu geschritten, die immer noch Flur standen, begierig darauf zu erfahren was geschehen war.

„Mister Malfoy", McGonagalls Mine hatte für einen Augenblick alle Härte verloren, es spiegelte sich nur noch ehrliches Mitleid darin. „Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen, es geht um ihre Mutter." Draco erbleicht augenblicklich. „Was ist mit ihr?" „Nun", begann Mcgonagall, „ich habe eine Gruppe Auroren zu ihr geschickt, leider haben die auf ihrem Anwesen nicht nur ihre Mutter sondern auch einige Todesser getroffen. Es gab einen Kampf…" Draco atmete keuchend aus „Ist sie…?"

„Nein, aber sie wurde ziemlich schwer verletzt. Wir haben sie umgehend ins St, Mungos gebracht." „Ich muss zu ihr." „ In Ordnung. Gehen sie runter in die Küche, Nymphadora müsste ja noch da sein. Sagen sie ihr, dass sie sie zum Krankenhaus begleiten soll." „Kann ich auch mit Professor?", fragte Harry rasch. Das letzte was er im Moment wollte war hier im Haus zu bleiben und sich heute vielleicht noch einmal von McGonagall anschnauzen zu lassen. Leider erzielte er mit dieser Frage genau das.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Es ist schlimm genug, dass sie heute wieder einmal auf eigene Faust losgezogen sind. Dieses Land ist nicht mehr so sicher wie es früher war, dass müssen sie endlich begreifen. Und gerade jemand wie sie sollte nicht ständig draußen herumlaufen, Potter, sie bleiben bis zum Schuljahresbeginn hier im Hauptquartier. Und keine Widerrede", fügte sie hinzu als Harry den Mund öffnete um zu widersprechen, „das ist meine Anweisung als ihre Schulleiterin!"

Harry sah Draco nach der mit hängenden Schultern in Richtung der Treppen davonging, dann kehrte er zurück in sein Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Genauso musste sich Sirius gefühlt haben, ein Gefangener im eigenen Haus.

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Harry hörte, wie die Tür nebenan ins Schloss fiel und ihm damit mitteilte, dass Draco wieder da war. Er versuchte sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber zu machen wie es ihm wohl ging, doch die Wände waren so dünn, dass er das leise Schluchzen aus dem andren Zimmer nicht überhören konnte.

Eine Weile saß er nur da; lauschte. In ihm stieg der unweigerliche Drang auf nach Draco zu schauen. Er stand auf und hatte den Raum auch schon halb durchschritten, als ihn eine innere Stimme darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Draco Malfoy sechs Jahre lang sein Erzfeind gewesen war und dass es keinen vernünftigen Grund gab sich jetzt um ihn zu sorgen. Er lies sich auf einen der zerschlissenen Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder und betrachtete die weiße Asche, Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen, saß er regungslos da und dann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er musste jetzt einfach zu Draco und _sehen_ wie es ihm ging.

Draco lag, den Kopf in eines der Kissen vergraben, auf dem großen Bett in seinem Zimmer, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Er antwortete nicht. Er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Doch denjenigen der draußen stand schien das offenbar nicht zu interessieren, denn er öffnete leise die Tür und trat ein. Draco hob den Kopf und erkannte, dass es Harry war. Rasch wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes übers Gesicht. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere sah, dass er geweint hatte. Doch es war zwecklos, allein schon seine roten Augen mussten ihn verraten.

Fast erwartete er, dass der Gryffindor eine spöttische Bemerkung von sich geben würde, doch sie blieb aus. Harry setzte sich einfach neben ihn auf die Bettkante. „Wie geht es ihr?" „Die Ärzte sagen… sie sagen sie wissen noch nicht was das für ein Fluch war, der sie getroffen hat und solange sie das nicht herausfinden können sie auch nicht sagen…", er versuchte krampfhaft die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Es ist nicht sicher ob sie es schafft."

Harry fühlte eine Welle von Mitleid durch seinen Körper wogen. Draco unterdes konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe Voldemort verraten und sie musste dafür bezahlen. Das ist nicht fair."

Harrys Eingeweide schienen sich zu einem schmerzenden Knäuel zu verknoten und ohne zu wissen warum, zog er den andern Jungen an sich heran. Draco verkrampfte sich kurz in der Umarmung, offenbar überrumpelt von dem, was Harry da tat, doch dann entspannte er sich augenblicklich wieder und lehnte seinen Kopf an den Brustkorb des Gryffindors.

Vorsichtig begann Harry mit seinen Fingern über Dracos Rücken zu streicheln, Draco sah auf, blickte direkt in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, Augen die ihn so oft hasserfüllt gemustert hatten, doch jetzt waren sie sanft und irgendwie wunderschön; grün wie ein großer dunkler Wald in dem man sich heillos verlaufen konnte.

Er löste den Blickkontakt um genau diesem zu entgehen. Seine Augen wanderten tiefer, blieben an Harrys Lippen hängen. Es war als würden sie ihm Trost und Wärme versprechen, wenn er es nur riskierte sie zu küssen. Es war weniger ein Wunsch, noch weniger eine feste Absicht, es war purer Instinkt der Dracos Handeln lenkte und er lehnte sich ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne um die Lippen des Gryffindors ganz leicht mit seinen eigenen zu berühren. Harry tat nichts, er zuckte nicht einmal zurück. Er war wie gelähmt, sämtliche Gedanken in seinem Kopf schienen gelöscht. Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals, als wäre er das Einzige, das ihn davor bewahrte in einen tiefen Abgrund zu stürzen.

Und dann durchstreifte ein einzelner Fetzten Erinnerung Harrys leeren Kopf. Der Kuss mit Cho Chang unter dem Mistelzweig vor fast zwei Jahren. Auch sie hatte geweint. Es war so ziemlich die gleiche Situation und doch war es ganz anders, das hier mit Draco, das war intensiver, berauschender… besser. Zaghaft bewegte er seine Lippen gegen die des Slytherin doch in diesem Moment löste Draco den Kuss. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut. Verwirrte graue Augen sahen in ihr perfektes Spiegelbild in grün.

Vorsichtig befreite sich Draco aus Harrys Umarmung. Dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand er vom Bett auf und verlies das Zimmer mit eiligen Schritten. Etwa eine Minute lang starrte Harry nur auf die Tür, durch die der Blonde gerade verschwunden war. Seine Gedanken flossen wie eine zähflüssige Masse langsam in seinen Kopf zurück, sortierten seine Erinnerung, arbeiteten Zusammenhänge aus; stellten Fragen. Eine lauter als alle anderen: Warum? Warum hatte Draco Malfoy ihn geküsst? Und warum um Himmels Willen hatte er selbst diesen Kuss sogar erwidert?

Je länger er nach einer Antwort suchte, desto besser schien sie sich vor ihm zu verbergen. Erst eine halbe Stunde später gab Harry den Kampf gegen seine verwirrten Gedanken schlussendlich auf und lies sich resignierend in die weichen Laken des Bettes zurückfallen. Hinter seiner Schläfe pochte es heftig, sein zermartertes Hirn forderte die seit Stunden verwehrte Ruhe und ehe er sich noch darüber im Klaren werden konnte, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag, war er auch schon in einen dunklen, traumlosen Schlaf geglitten.

Draco der Weile saß auf einem der knirschenden Holzstühle unten in der Küche, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Es war so verwirrend. Alles hatte sich verändert, auch (oder viel mehr _besonders_) zwischen ihm und Harry Potter. Er ertappte sich dabei von Harry und Potter als verschiedene Personen zu denken.

Potter hatte ihn gehasst und er wiederum auch ihn. Alles war ganz einfach und klar gewesen. Bei Potter hatte er immer gewusst woran er war. Doch dieser_ Harry_ der ihm geholfen hatte, der ihn gerade in den Armen gehalten hatte, daswar ihm eigentlich eine völlig fremde Person; und doch gleichsam unheimlich vertraut. Bei ihm wusste er nicht, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, wusste auch nicht was dieser Junge für ihn empfand. Es war jedenfalls kein Hass. Vielleicht war es Mitleid oder irgendwas Ähnliches.

Er konnte nicht klar denken. In seinem Kopf spielte sich die gleiche Szene immer und immer wieder ab. Was war da nur gerade passiert? Er hatte tatsächlich gerade Potter geküsst? Nein halt nicht Potter. _Harry_! Er hatte Harry geküsst. Machte das die Sache besser? Eher nicht.

Als er gut zwei Stunden später wieder hoch in den ersten Stock schlich um wenigsten zu versuchen noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, hoffte er inständig, dass Harry wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgekehrt war doch als er das Zimmer betrat, fand er ihn schlafend auf seinem Bett liegen. Mit leisen Schritten näherte sich Draco und sah auf den Jungen hinab, der vor gut 24 Stunden noch sein Feind gewesen war, dann (wenn auch zunächst unbeabsichtigt) sein Beschützer, in einigen speziellen Momenten schon fast so etwas wie ein Freund. Doch was war er nun?

Draco hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Menschen getroffen, bei dem er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte was er für ihn empfinden sollte. Doch irgendwann war ja bekanntlich immer das erste Mal aber im Moment war er trotz allem viel zu müde um diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

Er brauchte Schlaf, doch er wollte Harry um keinen Preis wecken. Er hatte zuviel Angst vor dem Gespräch, dass dann vielleicht folgen würde, dass der andere ihn eventuell fragen würde warum er ihn geküsst hatte. Und wie sollte Draco ihm etwas erklären, dass er selbst nicht einmal verstand?

Und so verließ Draco den Raum leise wieder und ging ins Zimmer nebenan. Wenn Harry in seinem Bett schlief, dann würde er eben in Harrys Bett schlafen. Es war vielleicht nicht die eleganteste Art um sich in dieser Nacht aus dem Weg zu gehen, überlegte Draco als er sich in die weichen Laken kuschelte und die Decke bis unters Kinn zog, aber immerhin war es eine Möglichkeit.

Fortsetzung folgt… bis dann, klein Monsti 


	5. Chapter 5

_Kleinmonsti betritt einen Raum ihres Gehirns der mit „Mit dem Rücken zur Wand" ausgewiesen ist. Wir sehen einen kleinen Schreibtisch. Alles ist von einer Zentimeterdicken Staubschicht überzogen. Monsti bekommt ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und will schon wieder umkehren da tauchen SusiHirsch und PonyhütchenRese auf, beide sehen nicht so aus als wären sie sonderlich gut auf Monsti zu sprechen. Die wird kreideweiß schnappt sich einen Wischmopp und putzt um ihr Leben… _

Ja so war's wirklich; na ja nicht ganz, aber so ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt wieder da und mir tut gewaltig der Hintern weh. (denkt mir jetzt ja nichts Perverses, ich habe einen mentalen Arschtritt bekommen nichts weiter!)

Ich hoffe, dass ein paar von euch weiter lesen und entschuldige mich für die lange, lange Zeit dir ihr warten musstet.

Letztendlich sei gesagt:

Dieses Kapitel ist allen gewidmet, die mir bisher Reviews geschrieben haben ganz besonders aber Susi und Rese, dich mich immer wieder gewissenhaft an meine Pflichten erinnern.

(sich den Hintern reib)

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen. Verwundert fragte er sich warum, dann bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht ein seinem Zimmer, sondern in dem von Draco war. Die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht strömten zurück und Harry wurde klar warum er sich so sonderbar fühlte.

Wo war Draco eigentlich? Hatte er hier geschlafen? Hier bei ihm?

Unwahrscheinlich, höchst unwahrscheinlich, doch der Gedanke allein reichte aus um Harry erröten zu lassen. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett, versuchte vergeblich die Falten in seinem

T-Shirt glatt zu streichen und seine Haare zu ordnen.

Er beschloss, dass es das Beste wäre zurück in sein eigens Zimmer zu gehen. Vielleicht, überlegte er, konnte er Draco wenigstens die nächsten Stunden aus dem Weg gehen und sich der Weile eine plausible Erklärung für das gestern Geschehene zu überlegen.

Er hatte gerade die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet, als er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Draco stand vor _seinem _Kleiderschrank und durchwühlte _seine _Sachen. Doch war das gar nicht das, was Harry so schockte, es war vielmehr der Fakt, dass der Blonde vollkommen nackt war.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte wollten einfach nicht über seine Lippen, dafür aber ein seltsam kehliger Laut, der dafür sorgte, dass der Slytherin kurz zusammenfuhr und sich dann zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte. (Was diese Situation eindeutig _nicht_ besser machte)

„Äh Harry ich… es tut mir Leid aber…" Dracos Wangen röteten sich. „Ich wollt eigentlich nicht an deine Sachen gehen, aber meine hat Tonks heute früh mitgehen lassen, als ich im Badezimmer war. Ich bin dann nur mit nem Handtuch um den Hüften durchs Haus gestiefelt, und ich kann dir sagen McGonagall und Lupin haben mich angestarrt als hätt ich sie nicht mehr alle, nur damit mir Tonks dann sagt, dass sie meine Klamotten Weasleys Mom zum Waschen gegeben hat und ich solle mir doch ruhig was von dir leihen.

Harry, der die ganze Zeit die Wand gegenüber angestarrt hatte (schon aus Angst er könnte sonst wo _anders_ hinsehen) und der der Erläuterung nur mit halben Ohr gelauscht hatte, nickte einfach und meinte: „Ne is… schon Ok. Ich geh dann mal." Er ging zur Tür, vergas sie jedoch aufzumachen und rannte dagegen. „Ups.", murmelte er verlegen öffnete die Tür und verschwand nach draußen.

Heilfroh endlich aus dem Zimmer entkommen zu sein, lehnte er sich an die Wand. Was war nur mit ihm los? Es war nun wirklich nicht so, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben einen anderen Jungen nackt gesehen hatte und bisher hatte es ihm auch nie etwas ausgemacht. Doch schien die Sache jetzt auf einmal ganz anders, vielleicht auch weil es ausgerechnet der Junge war, den er vor weniger als 12 Stunden geküsst hatte?

Harry wurde je aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, er wandte sich um und dann sah er Ron und Hermine den Gang entlang auf ihn zukommen. Er kam nicht umhin sich zu freuen sie wieder zusehen. Hermine umarmte ihn kurz. „Hy Harry, ich hoffe der Sommer war für dich nicht allzu schlimm?" „Es ging schon." „Hey Harry schön dich zu sehen.", meinte Ron. „Wir haben gestern Abend erfahren, dass du hier bist und heute durften wir auch kommen."

Er legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke, doch Harry sagte schnell: „Da würd ich an deiner Stelle nicht rein gehen." „Wieso nicht, ich wollt eigentlich nicht den ganzen Tag auf dem Flur verbringen." „Glaub mir du _würdest_ den ganzen Tag auf dem Flur verbringen wollen, wenn du die Tür aufmachst." „Hast du nicht aufgeräumt, oder was?", feixte Hermine. „Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen.", sagte Ron. „bei mir sieht's auch immer chaotisch aus." „Ja aber du hast keinen nackten Draco Malfoy im Zimmer oder?"

Ron schaute Harry an als wäre sein Freund durchgedreht. „Draco Malfoy?" Harry nickte. „in deinem Zimmer… nackt?" Harry schluckte… und nickte abermals. „Harry? Was um alles in der Welt tut ein nackter Draco Malfoy in deinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Tja was tut er da wohl Weasley?" Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und Draco kam, nun mit einer ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem grünen T-Shirt bekleidet kam herausstolziert. „Er spielt Strippoker mit den Bettwanzen, was dachtest du denn." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco in seinem eigenen Zimmer.

„Hermine?", unterbrach Ron die nun folgende Stille, „Ohrfeig mich. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein, ich meine McGonagall hat erzählt das Malfoy hier sein wird und lauter Schwachsinn von wegen, dass er sich geändert hätte, aber ich hätte echt nicht gedacht das du…du…" „Ron? Was um Himmels Willen denkst du dir gerade? Er war in meinem Zimmer weil er sich ein paar Klamotten von mir geliehen hat, nachdem Tonks seine zum Waschen mitgenommen hat. Er und ich wir haben nicht…"

Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los. Während sie sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt wurden sowohl Harry als auch Ron knallrot.

Der Tag war noch keine zehn Stunden alt und schon verfluchte Draco ihn. Nicht nur dass er mit Harry von einer peinlichen Situation in die nächste schlitterte, Nein jetzt waren auch noch Weasley und Granger da, dass wiederum bedeutete, dass egal wie mies er sich auch fühlte, er es immer noch schaffen musste schnippische Kommentare von sich zu geben.

Das er sich Harry anvertraut hatte war schließlich die eine Sache, sich mit Granger und Weasley anfreunden eine ganz andere. Innen gegenüber wollte er unbedingt seine Maske aus Stolz und Kälte wahren.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Remus Lupin sein ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste trat herein. „Hey Draco, ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich." „Wirklich? Das wäre die erste heute." Remus lächelte nur. „Deiner Mutter geht es besser, die Ärzte haben den Fluch identifiziert, sie wird es überleben."

Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte Draco. Er schloss die Augen um Lupin nicht zu zeigen, dass er kurz davor war zu weinen. „Kann ich zu ihr?" „Natürlich komm, ich begleite dich.

So vergingen noch einige Wochen. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Hermine und Ron während Draco so oft es ging seine Mutter besuchte. Es gab Tage da sahen die Beiden sich nur bei den Mahlzeiten. Harry wusste nicht ob das gut oder schlecht war. Er mochte Draco irgendwie und es gab Momente da wünschte er sich wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit dem Blonden zu verbringen, doch der Kuss und unergründliche Gefühle standen noch immer zwischen ihnen und solange sie sich nicht sahen mussten sie wenigstens nicht darüber reden.

Als blad kam dann auch der Abend vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts. Die meisten Ordensmitglieder, Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine saßen im geräumigen Wohnzimmer und nippten an dem Tee den Mrs. Wealsey gemacht hatte. Es war so gegen 8.00Uhr als Harry seine Tasse auf dem Tisch abstellte und verkündete er würde jetzt schlafen gehen.

Draco sah dem Gryffindor verwundert nach als dieser das Wohnzimmer verlies, es war so gar nicht Harrys Art so früh schlafen zu gehen. Zumindest war er in den letzten Wochen, die sie Tür an Tür gewohnt hatten, nie früher als 11.00Uhr in sein Zimmer verschwunden, na ja vielleicht war er heute eben mal eher müde, eigentlich auch egal, trotzdem Draco hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. ‚Könnte aber auch vom Tee kommen, wer weis was da alles drin ist.' Dachte Draco bei sich und beäugte seine Tasse argwöhnisch.

Harry, in seinem Zimmer, war der Weile damit beschäftigt, einen Umhang, ein paar Jeans, zwei T-Shirts und noch ein paar andere Sachen in einen Rucksack zu stopfen. Heute Nacht würde er von hier verschwinden, er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben, er musste sich endlich auf die Suche nach den anderen Horkruxen machen. Er fragte sich wie Ron und Hermine reagieren würden, wenn sie morgen feststellten, dass er nicht mehr da war… er hoffte inständig dass, sie es verstehen würden.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete, und wartete… bis ca. 12.00 Uhr, als alles im Haus still war und er davon ausgehen konnte, dass sämtliche Bewohner schliefen. Dann öffnete er so leise er konnte die Zimmertür und stahl sich hinaus in den dunklen Flur. Auf der Treppe überging er die Stufen, von denen er wusste, dass sie knarrten und kam ohne jemanden zu wecken in der Eingangshalle an.

Hier musste er nun besonders vorsichtig sein, denn wenn er versehentlich Mrs. Black aufweckte, würde sie das ganze Haus zusammenbrüllen und wirklich jeden wecken. So schnell und gleichzeitig so leise wie er konnte verschwand er in der Küche. Aus den verschiedenen Schränken packte er sich noch etwas zu Essen und zwei Wasserflaschen ein.

„Abend Harry." Harry zuckte zusammen las er eine andere Person sprechen hörte. Um ein Haar hätte er vor Schreck seinen Rucksack fallen lassen (und damit sicher Mrs. Black geweckt). Er drehte sich um und sah Draco, im Schlafanzug, in der Tür stehen.

„Man hast du mich erschreckt. Was machst du hier?" „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, oder? Ich jedenfalls konnt nicht schlafen und dachte mir so, na ja isst du halt noch was." „War bei mir genau so.", sagte Harry rasch und versuchte irgendwie seinen Rucksack vor Dracos Blicke zu verstecken. Doch zu spät…

„Sicher Harry, deshalb auch der Rucksack und der Reiseumhang, ist ein ziemlich langer Weg zur Küche nicht wahr?" „Ich…", Harry überlegte fieberhaft was er sagen sollte. „Du willst abhauen, oder?" „Ja." Es machte keinen Sinn etwas anderes zu behaupten wenn Draco die Wahrheit eh schon kannte.

„Wieso?" „Ich muss auf eine wichtige Mission.", sagte Harry knapp. „Wirklich? Erzähl mir mehr darüber." „Nein Draco das ist meine Sache, das geht dich nichts an." „Ich verstehe."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte sich schon auf eine hitzige Diskussion gefasst gemacht, doch der Blonde lächelte nur und ging an ihm vorbei zu einem der Küchenschränke und holte einen Milchkrug und ein Glas heraus. Harry sah zu wie Draco sich mit Bedacht ein das Glas voll schenkte und sich dann wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Aber ich will es trotzdem wissen. Worum geht es bei dieser Mission?" Harry seufzte. „Wenn ich es dir erzähle, versprichst du mir dann, dass das erstens alles unter uns bleibt und zweitens dass du denn anderen nicht sofort sagst, dass ich weg bin?" Draco grinste. „Abgemacht."

Und so erzählte Harry von den Horkruxen, was sie bewirkten und dass sie um jeden Preis zerstört werden mussten. Draco lauschte seiner Geschichte aufmerksam und als er geendet hatte fragte der Slytherin: „Wo willst du mit der Suche beginnen?" „Das weis ich selbst noch nicht ganz genau.", gab Harry zu, „Zuerst werde ich nach Godric's Hollow gehen und die Gräber meiner Eltern besuchen. So ich hab dir alles erzählt, kann ich jetzt gehen."

„Klar aber ich komme mit." „Oh nein dass tuest du nicht." „Doch Harry das tue ich! Ich hab es satt hier zu sein und in Hogwarts werde ich wohl auch alles andere als erwünscht sein. Ich will beweisen, dass ich dem Orden helfen kann und ich will Rache, der schwarze Lord hätte beinahe meine Mutter getötet, jetzt habe ich die Möglichkeit einen Teil von seiner Seele zu zerstören. Ich werde mir diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen." „Draco ich verstehe dich, aber ich werde dich trotzdem nicht mitnehmen." Der Blonde grinste nur und starrte auf das Glas, welches er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Ich könnte es fallen lassen.", sagte er, es war eine ganz simple Feststellung. „Aber wenn ich das täte würde das sicher den Schönheitsschlaf von Blacks Mutter stören und dann wären in diesem Haus sicher bald alle wach."

Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Versuchst du gerade mich zu erpressen." Das Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht würde zu einem bittern Lächeln. „Ich bin Slytherin, kann ich nichts dran ändern." Harrys Gehirn lief der Weile zu Hochtouren auf, wie konnte er sich jetzt noch aus dieser Lage befreien ohne den Blonden mitnehmen zu müssen.

„Ok du hast gewonnen.", sagte er schließlich. „Geh nach oben und zieh dich um und dann…", doch Draco fiel ihm ins Wort: „und dann wenn ich wiederkomme bis du schon längst apperiert nicht wahr. Vergiss es, du hast doch sicher noch ein paar Sachen in deinem Rucksack. Und damit wurde die Tasche Harrys Griff entwunden und Draco holt sich die Jeans und eines der T-Shirts heraus.

Der Gryffindor war extrem dankbar, dass es in der Küche so dunkel war, dass Draco nicht sehen konnte wie rot er wurde, als sich der der Blonde direkt vor ihm umzog. „So fertig, lass uns gehen.", sagte Draco schließlich und die beiden Jungen verließen die Küche, durchquerten den Flur und verschwanden durch die Haustüre in die Nacht.

Harry atmete ein paar Züge der kalten Luft ein, dann wandte er sich zu Draco. „Kannst du apperieren?" „Klar, aber dieses Codric's Hollow… ich weis nicht wo das ist und hab auch keine Ahnung wie es da aussieht." „Ich auch nicht.", gab Harry zu. „Und wie willst du dann bitte schön dahinkommen. Wenn du apperieren willst musst du dir doch dein Ziel vorstellen."

„Ich hab dort mein erstes Lebensjahr verbracht, ich bin mir sicher wenn ich mich anstrenge kann ich mich daran erinnern."

Draco schaute ihn alles andere als überzeugt an. „Wir könnten überall landen." „Wenn du Zweifel hast, dann bleib doch hier, ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht zwingen mitzukommen." „Träum weiter. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.", stellte Draco klar und griff nach Harrys Hand. Harry hielt für eine Sekunde die Luft an. Dracos Hand in seiner, das fühlte sich seltsam gut an eine angenehme Wärme strömte durch seine Finger schien sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten…

‚Verdammt Harry denk an Godric's Hollow', sagte der Gryffindor sich selbst. Und in dem er sich immens anstrengte schaffte er es seine Gedanken von Draco zu lösen und in seine Erinnerungen einzutauchen. Und plötzlich sah er das Bild eines kleinen Schlafzimmers vor seinem geistigen Auge, verschwommen zwar doch wusste er ganz genau, dass es das sein musste. Er holte noch einmal Tief Luft, drückte Dracos Hand ein wenig fester und trat einen Schritt vorwärts.

Tbc…

Ach und bevor ich's vergesse schaut doch mal in meinem Livejournal vorbei. Link gibt's in meinem Profil. Im Moment gibt's da zwar noch nicht viel zu sehen aber demnächst kommt ein Lost-music-vid (Jack/Sawyer) und dann sehn wir mal weiter…


End file.
